


Time

by TostitoQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Connie the time traveler, F/M, Paradox, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TostitoQueen/pseuds/TostitoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was pretty sure she was the only time-travel inhuman, maybe not the first but she was definitely alone on the I-come-from-the-21st-century mark. She first found out she could travel through time she had picked the wrong-or-right time to watch heroes she was joking around and she tried to stop time like Hiro.</p>
<p>She didn’t expect it to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

                She was pretty sure she was the only time-travel inhuman, maybe not the first but she was definitely alone on the I-come-from-the-21st-century mark. She first found out she could travel through time she had picked the wrong-or-right time to watch _heroes_ she was joking around and she tried to stop time like Hiro.

                She didn’t expect it to work.

                The second time she used it was equally accidental, because she was in New York and some idiot decided to mug her. She doesn’t know where she sent him but he was kind enough to drop her purse. She never liked purses but she was sneaking snacks into the theatre so she needed it.

                These occurrences happened hours after being turned to stone.

                It turned out she wasn’t the only one to experience this phenomenon as other people randomly turned to stone as well before breaking away like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon.  She didn’t really know what to do. She was never someone to really dwell on anything, not saying she was a free spirit because she was a firm believer in well, she just wasn’t a free spirit.

                She had an ordinary childhood. Her parents were born in London, England and they moved to New York and had her, Constance Abigail Reid. They lived together in a small apartment in Brooklyn, everything was great, life was great, and then her father was hit by a car and years later her mother was diagnosed with cancer.

                Her parents would joke around and call her their Little Constant Constance. They would joke around and tell her how she got that nickname and how even after she was born she had lived up to it. Because Constance, would never give up. When her mother got sick she became the mother. It nearly killed her when her mother died.

                The temptation to travel and see her mother again was great. When she found out what she could do, it was the first thing she wanted to do, she wanted to save her father, she wanted to see her mother, but she knew that if she did that than what would stop her from doing other things that could potentially alter the world in a way she would not be able to predict.

                So, she was wrong, the people who crawled from the stone were not butterflies but moths. These powers where not a gift they were not a curse, they were something else, something she couldn’t define.

                Unlike most she wasn’t scared when she turned to stone, she had seen a few other people do the same thing and come out alive. So when it happened to her she waited for something to happen, it’s not like it happened in a public place. The worst thing that happened for her was that she had to clean up the mess that it created.

                It took her a day to find out that she could teleport. So not only did she control Time but also Space. She was her own Hiro. This was the first time in a long time that she truly smiled. She had thought her powers were more like a time turner like in Harry Potter.

The first time she traveled through time she was mad at her boss and locked herself in the restroom. She wanted to go somewhere anywhere and then she remembered that she _could_ go anywhere, Like the Doctor had taught her, time was wibbly wobbly timey whimey.

                “Okay Constance, you can do this, you’re a Time Lady…” she murmured to herself.

                She closed her eyes and ‘pop’ she was gone. When she opened them she wasn’t in a shabby toilet but the Eifel tower just before closing time. She doesn’t know when she landed but with the view the place was undeniable.

                Her mother used to tell her about the time her father had taken her there for a date. They were so in love, her mother wasn’t the same after he died. She more than ever wanted to see her again. To tell her she loved her, but she knew she couldn’t.

                When the sun started to rise she went back to work but she didn’t get there on time, she arrived over an hour after closing with a message saying that she was fired. Turns out she had been missing for a week.

                She didn’t have a dog, or cat, she didn’t have friends minus the few people on her Facebook account and she hardly thought that that counted. So she packed her things, left her furniture and decided take wonder, she figured that now that she could time travel she could go anywhere, do anything. So she needed to know where to go and where not to go, leading her to the Smithsonian.

                The building was huge and she briefly wondered what it was like in Pompeii before hells fire rained upon it, so she picked a date and there she was, the only problem was she forgot to dress accordingly and was promptly chased away.

                She once made the mistake of touching something while wanting to know its history; she was not prepared for its bloody history. It was a nice cautionary tale to not touch anything pointy.  She had found out humans were different than objects, object held on to their history, humans didn’t she was lucky if she could see year of someone’s life, but with and object she could see its creation.

                She much preferred traveling, she went to a few other places as she went from exhibit to exhibit traveling to each place, all the while she didn’t pay attention to when she got back. The first time she did she realised that it was five months before she even knew what an inhuman was.

                She knew that Captain America was still alive, however she also knew she probably would never meet him, if she did she would just ‘pop’ off.  Plus who would believe him if he said that he knew her before the war. Because all she wanted was to go on a date with his handsome best friend, everyone from back then were dead, it even says that his best friend died falling from a train.

                It would be her American duty to give a war hero a good sending off.

                Wanting to make a good impression she studied what it would be like growing up in the times that he was alive, she didn’t want to be found out or worse being found out and not go out on a date with the hot war hero.

                She didn’t really study that hard however, she opted to stick with slang and clothes. Constance may not have been very adept at the slang and her clothes were found in a second hand store but she was dressed and ready to impress, she even printed herself some money, just in case. However she still was working on how her powers worked and found herself there a week before he departed.

                “Crap.” She said a little too loudly not thinking that anyone was even near her.

                “Well I’ll be damned, a pretty dame with a mouth like that.” Said a man who she could hardly see.

                “Pretty and dangerous.” She supplied crossing her arms.

                “Do I detect an accent?” He said coming into the light. “British, right?”

                “New Yorker actually. Born and raised.” She smiled; she didn’t think it would be this easy; she was in the presence of _the_ Bucky Barnes.

                “Then you should know that playing in the streets in these times isn’t safe.” He seemed to stop to think before eyeing her up carefully. “Unless you want to be here.”

                “Are you accusing me of being a call-girl Mr?” She smirked at his sudden embarrassment.

                “I didn’t mean to-uh- I mean, I’m Barnes, James Barnes but my friends call me Bucky.” He said.

                “It’s a pleasure, my names Constance Reid.” She said, but he only smiled making her blush.

                “So, Connie, what brings you out on to the streets of Brooklyn all alone?” Constance cringed.

                “Don’t call me that.”

                “What, Connie?” His smile broadened. “I’m visiting my family but I’ll be back in town for the expo.”

                “Are you asking me out on a date James?” This time it was her turn to watch him cringe.

                “Unless you have already been rationed off?” He asked.

                “I guess I could join you.” She said teasing him slightly but she liked the smile he gave her.

                “So where you headed, I wasn’t just some line when I said that the streets weren’t safe.” But she only laughed.

                “Thank you for your concern.” She smiled. “I have to go, I’ll meet you there.”

                “Bring a friend.” Bucky said.

                “Do you think you could handle two girls Mr. Barnes?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

                “No, for my friend Steve.” Giving it a thought she nodded before saying her goodbyes.

                He tried to follow her but he was met with nothing.

                Finding someone to go on her ‘date’ with her had actually been overly easy, she met a girl two days before and got to know her, she eventually made the poor girl think that it was her idea to begin with. Poor Bonnie.

                She was currently in a motel curling her hair with her curler, she didn’t know how people in the forties curled their hair and she opted to time travel before meeting with Bonnie at café. The way to the Expo was nerve racking, she would be seeing Tony Starks father in person, she had went to many Expo’s before but this was Howard Stark.

                Not to mention she would end up meeting Captain America, pre-serum. In the back of her mind she knew that she shouldn’t be doing this, like Hiro would say, too many butterfly’s. But she couldn’t help it, she was going to go on that date with Sargent James Barnes, she made up her mind and she wasn’t going to change it, plus it was only one date and she would be back in her time and live life.

                For the most part nothing happened, she was amazed by Starks flying car and she got to Dance with the Hero and some less than holy acts a while later, but she had fun, and it turned out she had really liked him. She wasn’t supposed to like him, she actually felt guilty knowing that in this war that he was going to die. He probably thought he was going to die in this war anyway, who survives war?

                She would lie next to him for a while longer, he was asleep and peaceful. This was when she was going to leave him; asleep and unaware that there is more to the world after this war. Getting up she gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. This had to be one of the most selfish things she had ever done.

                She spent another four months without staying in her own timeline and was having fun, she learned to stay out of the way of big events, and she even took pictures. However she was never good at keeping track of time and ended up in the wrong one, again. However she was only a year behind, 2014 wasn’t a bad year, minus SHIELDs collapse other than that it wasn’t bad.

                The building she in was old but it looked well cared for and if she had to guess she would say that it was an apartment building. What she didn’t expect however was popping right in front of the man that she had been avoiding, or at least thought she would never see again.

                “Connie?” Steve asked.

                “Good lord I hate that name… Seriously, couldn’t he not call me that?” She ranted before she remembered she could leave. “Well nice seeing you got to go.”

                But it didn’t work.

                “Fuck.”

                “Well he did say you can have a mouth on you.” Steve said idly.

                “Well, I have to go, so.” She said trying to walk around him.

                “I don’t think that is going to happen.” Steve said grabbing hold of her shoulder, leading her up the stairs.

                “Where are you taking me?”

                “My Apartment.” He said.

                “Wait, you live here, nice.” She said stupidly.

                “Yes, we are going to go up here and you are going to talk with me.” Steve said as if he was talking with a small child.

                She was about to say something but instead she sneezed, and then she sneezed again.

                “Looks like someone caught a cold.” She only glared at him.

                He however wasn’t lucky enough to drag her into his apartment without notice as his neighbour chose that moment to exit her apartment talking on her phone.

                “Hey, my aunt, she is kinda an insomniac.” She said jokingly. “Who’s this?”

                “My friends sister, she decided to run off.” He said playing it cool. Constance just rolled her eyes, probably helping him out as well.

                “Oh, well I got to go, talk to you later.” She said smiling. “Oh and I think you left your stereo on?”

                “Oh, right, thank you.”  He said stupidly and there was no doubt that he liked this girl.

                “Somebody has a crush.” Constance said in a sing song voice.

                “Shh.”

                “What?”

                “Change of plans.” And without warning he dragged her off outside before shoving her up the fire escape.

                The worst part was, he wouldn’t allow her to speak and no matter how much she tried she couldn’t pop off.

                So instead of walking into his apartment he snuck in like some lame teenager grabbing his Shield on the way.

                “I don’t remember giving you a key.” Steve finally said making sure that she was out of eye sight.

                “Do you really think I’d need one? My wife kicked me out.”

                “Didn’t know you were married.” Steve replied.

                “A lot of things you don’t know about me.” Said the stranger.

                “I know, Nick. That’s the problem.”

                There seemed to be a wave of silence before anyone talked again.

                “I’m sorry I had to do this but I had nowhere else to crash.”

                More silence.

                “Who else knows about your wife?” Steve asked.

                “Just… my friends.”

                “Really wish you didn’t come unannounced, I have someone over.” But before anything else could happen there was a shot like explosion bringing the man to the ground.

                The more Constance tried to get out of an already bad situation the worse she felt and eventually gave up as she saw Steve’s cute neighbour walk in.

                “Captain Rogers?” she said gun raised. “Captain, I’m Agent 13 of SHIELD’s Special Service.”

                “Kate?” He said confused but alert.

                “I’m assigned to protect you.” She said.

                “On whose order?” He demanded.

                “His.” She said before checking on the man on the ground before pulling out a radio. “Foxtrote is down, he’s unresponsive, I need EMTs”

                “Do you have twenty on the shooter?” was the radio reply.

                “Tell them I’m in pursuit, and do me a favour and keep an eye out on her, she has a habit of disappearing.” Steve said before running off.

                “So is the big guy going to make it?” Constance asked but all she got was a glare in return, it seemed like Agent 13 wasn’t a person person.

                “Who are you and how do you know the Captain?” The woman said raising her gun to Constance who just rolled her eyes, this would have bothered her more if she hadn’t accidently popped in to the French revolution a few days ago.

                “Well, I’m not a friend’s sister, which would have been awkward in the morning if I was.” Constance rattled off.

                Little Miss Agent however wasn’t convinced, but Constance could feel a bit of energy return so she figured she could leave now.

                “I’m leaving, tell Steve I’ll be back.” The Agent didn’t believe her. “Here, this necklace belonged to my mother, I’ll be back for it.”

                It was a tiny fib, her mother actually bought it for her and it was the last gift she had given to her but trying to explain why it was important would have taken too long and way too many tears than she was confortable spilling in front of a stranger.

                “I don’t know what you are thinking but you are not leaving.” Agent 13 said.

                “But I am.” Throwing the necklace blocking the agent’s line of sight she popped off but she wasn’t somewhere safe she was beside Steve and a red head she vaguely recognized..

                “Crap.” She said banging her head on the wall in front of her startling the superhero and secret agent.

                “Hello, Connie.” Steve said folding his arms like a father that caught his daughter sneak in from a night of partying.

                “You my father now?” Connie said raising her eyebrow at him.

                “I feel like it.” Steve admitted.

                “Can you do me a favour then?” she said ignoring the fact that the hot redhead was gauging her.

                “Depends.”

                “You got my necklace right?” he nodded. “Like I told the agent I will be back for it, but you have to promise not to look for me till August 15th.”

                “Why then?” Steve asked.

                “Because if you look for me before that date I won’t know who you are.” Steve nodded.

                “Bye.” She said before walking into a room and popping away.

                She found herself in an empty alleyway, from what she could tell she was still in 2014, but before the shooting.

                “Fuck.” She said but the sound of a can being crushed stopped her in her tracks. Looking over at the sound she saw someone she thought she would never see again.

                “Playing in the streets in these times isn’t safe.” He seemed to stop to think before eyeing her up carefully. “Unless you want to be here.”

                “What is it with you insinuating that I’m a call-girl?” She almost wanted to laugh, this was too surreal.

                But he didn’t answer her, only cocking a head to the side only slightly barely even there.

                “You don’t remember me do you?” She asked.

                Gingerly she raised her hand to touch his face, she knew she wouldn’t be able to see far, but she needed to know. However he caught her hand before it even touch him. She couldn’t take it, the pain he suffered, no one deserved that.

                 Without warn she popped away with him still holding on to her but he didn’t travel with her, she left him there. She wanted to go home But she didn’t make it home, she was in the same alley, but it was day time, on August 16th 2015.

                She didn’t move from the spot she reappeared at, but gravity seemed to get stronger and she slowly sank to the ground crying. That was how Steve found her, a crying heap on the ground. He didn’t say anything just picked her up taking her somewhere that she didn’t know. He plopped her into the back seat of a car before going to the front driving away from the alley. She wanted to know how he knew where she was but didn’t question it, if anything he was following her orders of finding her after the 15th.

                They were driving for what seemed like hours and when they finally stopped her tears had finally started to calm down. He wasn’t rough with her but guided her throughout the huge building. She probably looked like a mess with tears streaming down her face, and a bruised wrist. People were no doubt going to ask questions and she didn’t know what to tell them. She was in her present now; she could leave at any moment without blinking if she wanted.

                However something inside her told her to stay. This was more than likely a turning point, for who she couldn’t pin point. She silently kept telling herself that he was fine, that he will be fine, that she shouldn’t worry. However the _he_ that she was referring too wasn’t with her she had left him in the past and he had to catch up the long way. She didn’t even know if he was alive.

                Constance was finally instructed to sit down in what looked like a medium sized conference room. There were people she didn’t recognise but the redhead from the hospital was there looking at her curiously.

                Alongside what she assumed was a deadly woman was a man, he looked like he would be in his late twenties early thirties, he didn’t smile, but she could tell by the lines on his face that he was known to. Beside him was Agent 13, she seemed to have forced her way into the room if her body language was any conclusion.

                “Against my better judgment I waited to speak with you.” Steve said.

                “What do you want to know?”

                “Well since I met you in-”

                “It was a fun Expo, couldn’t miss it.” She snapped quickly.

                “How?” he looked determined like he was piecing everything together but he was missing something.

                “Time-travel.” This made the other man laugh like she was telling a joke but she gave him no sign that she was and he quickly shut up.

                “Man, really?” he asked.

                “Wilson, do us a favour and shut up.” Steve said but his tone didn't hold any malice.

                “I was being selfish and decided to have a fun night with Captain America’s best friend.” She started. “Didn’t think I would be caught.”

                “But, how?”

                “Is he usually this dense, because when I first met him I thought it was pretty rude of him to ditch his date.” She turned to Steve. “Are you a horrible date and dense?”

                The redhead gave a small smirk at that.

                “You were there when people started sprouting powers, I’m inhuman. So minus being turned to stone, no I don’t know how.”

                “She could be a spy.” Agent thirteen said.

                “She is no more a spy than I am a civilian.” The redheaded woman spoke. “I’m Natasha.”

                “Nice to meet you Natasha, I wish more people were as polite as you to introduce themselves.” Constance said glaring at the lone individual who looked mildly surprised.

                “Who me?” He asked. “I don’t hear you introducing yourself!”

                “You people tracked me down, I hardly thing you don’t know my name.”

                “Sam Wilson.”

                “Constance Reid, nice to meet you Sam.” Constance said in an overly polite tone. “So, if that is all you needed me for, I’m going to go to the store and buy myself some Ben and Jerry's.”

                She was about to get up but was sat back down.

                “Sorry, not going to happen.” She raised an eyebrow at the hand on her shoulder. “You are going to tell us everything you know.”

                “About what? My power is time, space, and read the past from objects.” She said crossing her arms.

                “No you are going to tell us what you know about Bucky Barnes.”

                She instantly  burst into tears at hearing his name, she didn’t mean to she tried to be her usual self, she had managed till now and Steve looked so out of place and unsure that if she wasn’t currently crying she probably would have teased him for it.

                “Look at that Steve, you made the poor girl cry.” Sam said.

                “I like him, can we keep him?” Constance croaked out, earning a smile from Sam.

                “Constance,” The red head began gain her attention. “Why does mentioning Barnes make you cry?”

                “I like him,” Constance whispered. “I thought I left him in the past, that he would die, but he didn’t and I feel like it’s my fault.”

                “You are sad because he didn’t die…” Steve said slowly.

                “Yes, no, He was tortured, and I know if I go back in time to save him I would be stepping on the world’s biggest butterfly.” She said. “But I can’t save him; I have to live with the knowledge that a great man had to be tortured for years on end because if I change history something worse can happen.”

                “What do you mean by worse?” Agent 13 asked.

                “What if by going to the past and by stopping James fall I also interrupt a chain of events that lead me to not being born, that is a paradox!” She said.

                “So, time will fix itself…”

                “Do you have a pen on you?” Constance asked.

                Instead of Steve pulling out a pen it was Agent 13. Constance didn’t take the time to think over what she was about to do but popped into the future and grabbed the same pen before popping back.

                “Okay this is your pen right?” Constance said holding up an identical pen but Agent 13 was still doubtful. “Scratch the pen.”

                She did and the mark was slowly appearing on the future pen. Everyone go to the door and cover your ears this isn’t going to be fun. However no one listened to her. So she stopped time and physically moved them, making sure the pens stayed far away.

                She brought time back and watched as they sat there confused as to how the found themselves in new places.

                “The pens will be attracted to each other like magnets because two of the same thing can’t occupy the same time, I learned this when I was in the wrong year, the laws of time are slightly different when you travel into your future.”

                She didn’t wait to throw the pen towards the other pen. She watched as an invisible pull attracted them before there was a bang and no more pens.

                “Now imagine that on a galactic scale.” She said turning to the four people in the room, two of which pointing their gun at her.

                However it was Steve that looked the most forlorn. Without thinking about it she hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He didn’t budge but didn’t push her away either.

                “I’m sorry.” She said.

                “He really liked you.” Steve said.

                “Can’t imagine why.” She said dryly. “He’s insinuated that I’m a call-girl twice now.”

                “Twice?” asked Steve moving away from her.

                “I saw him before that weird dude in your apartment got shot didn’t remember me, but I saw everything, what they did to him…”

                Steve looked confused.

                “In my timeline I saw him a few hours ago; in yours I haven’t seen him in around a year.” She explained.

                “I hate time travel…” he mumbled.

                “Well message me when you need me, I’m going to find James.” She said happily.

                “You know he hates being called that.” Steve said smirking.

                “It’s payback for calling me Connie.” She replied.

                “But he said… oh.”

                “He was a jerk, sometimes I wonder why I even agreed to the date.”

                “But you tricked him into it.” She smiled at that.

                “I did, didn’t I?” Before he could answer she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
